Nona
Nona is Clarissa's best friend. She is a love interest to Ren and potentially Jonas (NG+). Nona is voiced by Britanni Johnson. Personality Official Bio Best friend of Clarissa. A somewhat shy girl, she idolizes and mimics Clarissa when with her, but is slowly coming out of her shell when apart. Smoker, chews her nails, good at piano, disdainful of people she deems losers but has a huge desire to learn and improve herself. Think Jane Lane from that cartoon show "Daria" or Christina Ricci in anything.https://www.backstage.com/casting/oxenfree-51308/ Appearance Nona has fair skin and has long black/dark blue hair and light brown/hazel eyes. She wears a slouchy brown beanie, a brown striped shirt underneath an over-sized beige-orange poncho sweater, and dark grey jeans/leggings and lighter grey knee-high boots. Background Not much is known about Nona's life previous to the events of Oxenfree. Around the time of her last birthday, one of Nona and Clarissa's mutual friends was involved in a car accident, causing Nona to cancel her birthday plans so she could visit them in the hospital instead. Afterward, Clarissa still came to Nona's house with a huge birthday cake and stayed up to watch movies with her. Nona's birthday occurs three days after the events of Oxenfree, and will invite Alex to come to her birthday party if Alex chooses to take her to Main Street. Nona is known to skip school a lot, and will mention to Alex that if you do so, then skip the detention that is given for that offense, you will be suspended. She considers the suspension to be similar to a "paid vacation." Rather than go to class, Nona would practice ballet. Nona will reference her grandfather early in the game, seeming to be upset by something an alternate-Alex said about him. It is not stated what exactly happened to him, but he presumably died, and thus is what causes Nona to lash out in grief. Relationships * Alex - Nona and Alex are not particularly close before the game, but Nona will mention that she remembers Alex because of their shared class. She grows closer to Alex during Oxenfree, even inviting Alex to her birthday party afterward. Alex is also the main bridge between a relationship for Nona and Ren or (potentially) Jonas. For the most part, their relationship is positive-neutral, and having the only way for it to become negative is if Alex decides to sacrifice Clarissa and tell Nona about it afterward. When playing a round of "Marry, Screw, Kill" during the game of Truth-or-Slap, Alex can choose to say she'd marry Nona as she likes the quiet types, sleep with her because she seems "present and giving", or kill her if left with no other options (and depending on the dialogue option, Nona may comment "I'd probably kill me too."). * Clarissa - Nona is one of the few people who accept and love Clarissa for being more than her cliche stereotype. Clarissa and Nona are best friends, with Clarissa loving Nona "like a three-legged puppy". Sometimes, due to Nona's more submissive personality, Clarissa is slightly manipulative towards her and her actions, but Nona doesn't seem to mind and rather idolizes and mimics her. She willfully follows Clarissa. If Alex decides to sacrifice Clarissa and tell Nona, Nona will yell at Alex about how selfish she is and refuse to reconcile a relationship with her unless Alex fixes the situation. * Jonas - While she doesn't really have much of an opinion towards Jonas in the beginning of the game, certain dialogue options can slightly push a relationship towards Jonas and Nona. If Jonas admits that he has a crush on Nona and the two of them are left at Harden Tower, they will end up bonding and become very "chummy", as Alex observes. It is possible for Jonas to ask Nona to go on a steak dinner after the game, causing Ren to be very displeased. If this option is not chosen, Jonas and Nona have a neutral relationship. * Ren - At first, Ren is extremely infatuated with Nona, whereas Nona is slightly weary about the possibility of dating him because she isn't interested in dating in general. Clarissa is possibly also a reason for this. She's closed off about dating in general, but if encouraged by Alex and as she comes out more from her shell, will begin to open up towards him and will eventually admit to liking him as well. This will start a relationship between Ren and Nona. Ren cares a lot about her and her safety. Endings Nona and Ren are dating Nona and Ren will continue to date even after graduating High School, though they will go to different universities, and as a result, have a long distance relationship. Nona and Ren are not dating Nona will end up going to a ballet academy, but Alex doesn't know much else about her. While developers have stated that an ending with Jonas and Nona dating is possible (and concurrent with the game's secret ending), the current outcome of them having their "fancy steak dinner" renders the game so that it follows the Nona and Ren are not dating ending. Trivia * From the Adler's Pier Steam trading card: DID YOU KNOW? The Adler Estate at the edge of Beacon Beach is the only private residence on Edwards Island. Nona will regularly see it in her dreams for the next twelve years following these events. - Edwards Island Visitors Bureau * She has a cousin whose whereabouts (seeing her boyfriend Richard, aka "Dick") Nona lied about to her parents in exchange for beer for the island party. * Nona is an owl scout, and used her skills to start the fire on the beach. * She seems to possibly be dyslexic, as she will misread "epiphany" (as in "Epiphany Fields") as "ephipany." References Category:Characters